O piano
by Marie de Rohan
Summary: Havia uma sala com um piano. Ele era o pianista. Ela, a violinista. Os dois se encontraram para ensaiar para um concerto.
1. Convite

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Resumo: Havia uma sala com um piano. Ele era o pianista. Ela, a violinista. Os dois se encontraram para ensaiar para um concerto.**

**O piano**

**1. Convite  
**

Sala quase vazia. Nada de meio-vazia e nem meio-cheia. Apenas um piano e duas pessoas.

Entrei, aproximei-me, apresentei-me.

-Isabella Marie Swan. – estendi minha mão aos dois – Orquestra Filarmônica de Seattle.

Os dois sorriram. Um era o diretor de quarenta e poucos anos da Filarmônica de Chicago, Garret Nelson. O outro tinha cinquenta e tantos, rosto com um sorriso estranho. Aro Volturi.

Já os conhecia de concertos anteriores e jornais e reportagens. Eles que mandaram cartas ao meu diretor pedindo uma violinista "emprestada" para o concerto de aniversário da cidade de Chicago. Eles queriam aquela que, de acordo com eles, era a melhor do país depois da violinista _deles. _

_-_Oh, minha cara _Isabella... – _Aro falou num jeito muito teatral, gesticulando exageradamente – Eu estava _morrendo _para conhecê-la.

Sorri timidamente. Tenho certeza que meu rosto ficou como um tomate.

-Espero que tenha feito boa viagem. – Garrett percebeu meu embaraço e me socorreu, mudando de assunto – Podemos começar os ensaios agora mesmo? Nosso pianista está _ansioso._

-Tudo bem. – coloquei minha bolsa na cadeira mais próxima e a maleta no chão. Agachei-me então, tirando meu violino batizado de _Anabella_, feito sob encomenda com um luthier de Turim.

Chicago me chamou para fazer um concerto duo piano clássico com violino quando a violinista deles, Alice Brandon, ficou doente.

-Isabella Swan, este será seu parceiro pela próxima semana: _Edward Anthony Cullen. – _Aro anunciou num tom triunfante.

* * *

**Nova história porque eu estava louca pra postar aqui. Espero que gostem. Vou atualizar quase todos os dias, se eu puder :***


	2. Perto

**O Piano**

**2. Longe**

De longe, eu a vi chegar, apresentar-se e conversar com os diretores. Ela estava com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, roupa social feminina – tailleur, saltos – e nada de maquiagem.

A primeira vez que a vi foi há cerca de um mês, em um concerto em Nova York. Ela conversou com Alice por dez minutos e não _me _notou por perto, mas _eu _a notei. Notei a forma como um leve rubor se formou nas bochechas dela, como o cabelo castanho brilhante e ondulado com mechas escorregando pelos ombros, uma risada tímida que deu depois de ouvir algo (possivelmente) engraçado que Alice contara...

Eu tinha que vê-la de novo.

Quando falaram meu nome, saí de trás das cortinas. Ela já estava preparada, três vezes mais estonteante que a última vez que a vi, e novamente com o rubor que chamou minha atenção em Nova York.

-Boa tarde. – estendi a mão para tocar a dela (propositalmente) – Eu sou Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan. – o rubor estava lá, mais forte ainda – Mas é só "Bella" para os outros.

-_Bella. – _repeti, saboreando a pronúncia – Está pronta para começar?

* * *

**Espero que gostem :) Como falei, vou postar quase todos os dias.**

**Curiosidade número 1: A ideia para essa história surgiu quando eu vi um concerto (duo violino & piano) em Paris em 2010 (!).**

**Comentem dizendo o que acharam!**


	3. Dueto

**O Piano**

**3. Dueto**

Ele era... _lindo. _

Ou mais que isso. Cabelo bagunçado, barba por fazer, sorriso torto... Eu o vi de relance uma vez em Nova York não faz muito tempo, e ele me observava sem parar de uma forma que me deixava nervosa.

Quase com o mesmo olhar que tinha agora. Olhando-me como se eu fosse algo de _comer_. Pronunciando meu nome como se fosse o mais incomum do mundo.

Aquilo me preocupava, não vou negar.

-Pronto para começar? – tentei manter o ar sério. Eu só estava ali para treinar por uma semana antes do concerto. Estavam pagando para eu ficar até próxima terça-feira trabalhando com Edward Cullen.

Edward assentiu e assumiu reservado a ele ao piano.

-Você foi notificada sobre o que vamos tocar?

-_Concerto em D Maior, op. 35, _Tchaikovsky; _Sonata em Lá Maior_ e _Valsa de Esquina nº 2_, Mignone; _Fantasiestücke op. 73_, Schumann. Tenho tudo comigo.

Vi o sorriso torto aparecer novamente, e ele parecia satisfeito. Ou mais que isso.

-Não é à toa que é considerada a segunda melhor violinista do país.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Muitos diziam isso, mas eu sabia que não era verdade.


	4. Planos

**O piano**

**4. Planos**

_Bella_ ainda não se sentia à vontade comigo, eu acho. Em pouco mais de duas horas de ensaio, ela errou algumas notas no ensaio de _Valsa de Esquina _e pediu um tempo. Concedi, porque eu também errei – a mera presença dela me fez errar duas notas.

E, ainda bem, ela não percebeu isso.

Observei-a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, concentrando-se no silêncio. Eu tive que controlar minha respiração para não atrapalhá-la.

-Pronto. – ouvi-a falar – Vamos continuar.

Meus dedos deslizaram de novo pelas teclas, tentando o possível para não nos atrapalharmos.

Conseguimos ensaiar por horas a fio a apresentação da _Valsa... _e_ a Sonata em Lá Maior. _Até que o diretor veio nos avisar que precisam fechar.

-Onde você está hospedada? – perguntei assim que começamos a arrumar nossas coisas. Minha primeira tentativa de conversar com ela em horas, claro, tinha que ser com uma pergunta estúpida. Há poucas coisas a se saber quando a pessoa está hospedada num hotel: a comida é boa? Os quartos são bons? O atendimento é 24 horas?

-No Renaissance Hotel. – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

-South Michigan Avenue? – perguntei, como se não soubesse.

Bella confirmou com a cabeça, colocando a alça da maleta de violino num dos ombros.

-Quer uma carona até lá? – ofereci. No carro eu poderia fazer mais perguntas e...

-Na verdade, eu não vou pra lá agora. – ela respondeu, deixando-me curioso – Mas... obrigada pela oferta.

-Hmm. – acho que grunhi. É claro que eu queria ainda estar em contato com ela. Por que ela não ia voltar para o hotel? Ela ia encontrar alguém? Passear pela cidade? Chicago era perigosa, mais perigosa que Seattle, e ela estava com um violino, poderia acontecer alguma coisa e...

-Até amanhã, Edward. – escutei-a falar. Pisquei e, quando percebi, ela já estava acenando e saindo do palco pré-montado para nossa apresentação.

Minha mão apoiou-se no piano e inspirei fundo. Fechei os olhos e soltei o ar. Inspirei e novamente soltei.

Fiz isso até tomar a decisão mais espontânea da vida: eu a segui. Para a segurança dela.


	5. Perigo

**O Piano**

**5. Perigo**

Ficar na presença de Edward era sufocante. Parecia que o ar estava carregando demais. Minha mão ainda coçava com o toque do cumprimento que trocamos.

Saí da Filarmônica e desci a South Wabash Avenue para procurar as lojas turísticas e de música. Quando estava a caminho, vi muitas delas e decidi passar depois do ensaio para gastar meu dinheiro com as lembrancinhas. Meu pai adorava colecionar canecas de todas as cidades que visitava.

Entrei numa das livrarias e fiquei bastante tempo por lá. Eu não gostava de comprar os livros que poderia simplesmente encontrar em Seattle. Mais interessante era encontrar as raridades.

Meu coração quase parou quando vi uma partitura de Schubert autografada por Paul Bakura-Skoda. Era _Improptus LP_. Mas depois senti vontade de chorar quando vi o preço: 185 dólares.

Cento e oitenta e cinco dólares por uma folha de partitura de Schubert com um autógrafo de um pianista de Viena.

Dei um suspiro e me afastei da estante.

Em outra lojinha, mais para turistas, comprei uma caneca para meu pai, Charlie, e uma camisa com o nome da cidade. Minha mãe agora misteriosamente começou a colecioná-las, dizendo que era para uma surpresa.

Renee e surpresas muitas vezes não formam uma boa combinação numa frase.

Fui praticamente a última cliente a sair da loja. Era inverno, então às seis da tarde estava já um breu que em muitos lugares do mundo eu só via de madrugada.

Parei no meio de uma rua pouco movimentada e tentei lembrar o caminho até a rua da Filarmônica. Eu não poderia estar muito longe, tinha quase certeza. _Quase._

Resolvi subir uma ladeira e ver até onde ia. Vi uma praça e um grupinho de adolescentes logo me notou.

E eu fingi que não os notei.

Acelerei o passo e depois percebi que estava sendo seguida. Acelerei mais ainda. Minutos depois, eu estava praticamente correndo. E o que Charlie sempre dizia mesmo sobre isso? Não corra. Peça socorro. Leve sempre seu spray de pimenta.

Senti minha maleta do violino ser puxada e fui junto com ela. Dei um grito e fechei meus olhos.


	6. Proteção

**O Piano**

**6. Proteção**

Não havia nada mais impressionante do que eu estar certo de alguma coisa. Eu saber que alguma coisa errada iria acontecer só de olhar o céu.

Aquela menina não tinha noção alguma de perigo. O que uma garota fazia perambulando sozinha as ruas de Chicago quando havia pouquíssimas lojas abertas e pessoas andando por aí no inverno?

Segui Bella por todo o percurso no meu Volvo prata, ela ignorando completamente minha presença. Ela entrou em duas livrarias e em três ou quatro lojas para turistas, antes de pegar o caminho errado para voltar possivelmente à Filarmônica.

Quando notei que aqueles delinquentes foram atrás dela e a _agarraram, _dei partida no carro e pisei no acelerador.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de ir para cima deles e parar a segundos de passar por cima de um. Eles se assustaram comigo, e se afastaram de Bella imediatamente, deixando-a jogada no chão.

-Devolvam o violino. – ameacei, dando um passo.

Dois dos cinco moleques já haviam corrido, os outros três se entreolharam e _riram. _

Uma força praticamente sobrenatural tomou conta de mim, porque num segundo agarrei o pescoço do que segurava a maleta e o atirei contra o chão, prendendo-o no chão. Bella já havia se levantado, ouvindo-a depois murmurar algo e ir aos tropeços até meu carro, tentando se afastar da confusão.

Ainda curvado e segurando o pescoço do animal com a mão direita, tive que agir rápido e peguei com a direita a maleta de Bella das mãos dele.

Endireitei meu corpo e ignorei os outros dois, indo até meu carro.

-Entre. – praticamente ordenei a Bella.

Ela teve a sensatez de não questionar e abriu a porta. Eu, segurando a maleta, entrei logo depois.

Quando a vi colocar o cinto, dei partida de novo no Volvo e acelerei para cima dos adolescentes de novo, apenas para assustar. O que estava no chão deu um berro e os outros o ajudaram a levantar-se antes de saírem correndo.

Corri como um louco pelas ruas de Chicago, acalmando-me depois de ver o trânsito e de sentir a adrenalina passar. Bella estava em silêncio ainda.

-Fale alguma coisa, Bella.

-Hein? – ela ainda estava assustada.

-Fale alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu a boca.

-Coloque o cinto de segurança.

Foi só então que percebi que havia dirigido por quase vinte minutos sem o cinto.


	7. Jantar

**O Piano**

**7. Jantar**

Se eu contar a meu pai o que aconteceu hoje ele nunca mais vai me deixar sair sozinha até para ir ao supermercado em Forks. Ou sem o spray de pimenta. Talvez ele me dê uma mala de sprays só para eu aprender a lição.

Ok, estava fazendo piada com uma situação trágica. A questão é que ainda sentia meus membros trêmulos com o que havia acontecido. Meu violino... na hora nem pensei em mim mesma, só em manter meu violino.

Edward parecia ainda furioso. Ele diminuiu a velocidade, mas para os padrões de Charlie ele ainda dirigia como um louco. Acho que ele teve uma descarga de adrenalina.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, mesmo depois de eu ter falado para ele usar o cinto de segurança, mas isso foi quebrado quando ele _realmente _começou a diminuir a velocidade.

-Está com fome? – ele perguntou.

_-Fome?_ – repeti como uma garota boba.

Foi só então percebi que havia passado muito tempo sem comer. No ensaio fizemos uma pausa de alguns minutos e comi um sanduíche da cafeteria local, mas era muito ruim.

E com todas as emoções daquele final de dia... eu estava _faminta. _

-Sim. – respondi.

-Hmm... – foi o comentário dele – Gosta de comida italiana?

-Oh... – mordi o lábio. Se eu gostava? Quando lembro o que comia em Turim... – Muito.

Edward parou em frente ao restaurante _La Bella Italia _e saiu depressa do carro, dando a volta até parar no lado em que eu estava. Ele abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para mim.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei.

-Levando você para jantar.


	8. Encontro

**O piano**

**8. Encontro**

Ao entrarmos, fomos logo recebidos por uma garota muito sorridente apenas para mim, e aparentemente pensando que Bella era algum tipo de vaso de canto ou mulher invisível. Sentamos ao fundo do restaurante, num lugar com poucas luzes, num ambiente meio romântico. Ela nos entregou depois os cardápios (o de Bella, só porque insisti) e esperou nossos pedidos (ou só o meu, para ela).

Bella pediu timidamente um ravióli com cogumelos e eu uma sopa de feijão à italiana, um fondue in pagnotta (culpa de minha mãe que me viciou nesse pão), salada colorida à siciliana e um espaguete cheio de moluscos – Spaghetti al Mare.

Eu estava com _muita_ fome, ora pois.

-Você quer vinho? – perguntei enquanto a garçonete ainda me olhava como se eu fosse a comida e ignorava Bella praticamente num encontro – Eu não vou beber porque vou dirigir.

Sim. Um encontro. Neste momento ela já deve ter inferido isso também.

De novo, ela mordeu aquele lábio inferior já bastante debilitado e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu não quero beber sozinha.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – gesticulei para indicar que não me importava se só ela bebesse à mesa.

Bella então pediu uma taça de _Tenuta dell'Ornellaia _e dispensamos (finalmente) a garota que nos atendia.

Ficamos em silêncio

-Você não está ainda... calmo? – ela quebrou o silêncio com aquela pergunta estranha.

-Hmm... por quê?

-Você não para de balançar sua perna.

Parei na hora de balançar minha perna, segurando meu joelho.

-Estou calmo... agora. – falei com sinceridade – Você andando por aí sozinha... o que tinha na cabeça?

-Eu estava só... _passeando._ Eu não imaginava que...

O vinho dela chegou e rapidamente ela agarrou a taça – como se a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir da mesa ou cair inexplicavelmente no chão –, tomando um gole.

O vinho rendeu a Bella mais coragem.

-Eu ainda não agradeci por me ajudar. – ela falou assim que baixou a taça – Obrigada.

-De nada. – mexi levemente a cabeça.

-Muito obrigada mesmo. – ela enfatizou.

Dei um sorriso. Ela deu um sorriso. Imitei que segurava uma taça e ela levou a dela aos lábios. Era uma interessante sincronia. Eu me movia, ela se movia.

Como imãs.


	9. Revelação

**O Piano**

**9. Revelação**

Quase não houve conversa enquanto nos jantávamos. Edward apenas perguntou se eu gostei do meu ravióli e, sentindo meu rosto queimar, admiti que era muito melhor que o que eu havia aprendido a fazer quando morava na Itália.

-Quanto tempo você morou lá? – ele perguntou.

-Por dois anos. Intercâmbio com a escola de música.

-Hmm. – ele se absteve de fazer mais comentários porque estava devorando o pão que pedira. Ele parecia com _muita _fome.

-Foi na Itália que você conheceu Alice? – ele perguntou, depois de engolir o que mastigava – Ela estudou lá também.

-Sim. Mas não éramos amigas, apenas nos conhecíamos dos corredores. – expliquei – Nós nos reencontramos em Nova York este ano pela primeira vez em anos.

-Eu sei. Eu estava lá. – ele deu um sorriso meio torto que quase me deixou sem ar.

-Hm. Eu vi. – admiti, tomando um gole do meu vinho – Você estava meio afastado, mas eu notei você.

-Eu também notei você. – ele havia parado de comer apenas para conversar comigo - Fiquei curioso para conhecer a segunda melhor violinista do país.

Senti meu rosto queimar de constrangimento.

-Hmm... – comecei, torcendo meus dedos na toalha da mesa – Você não pode acreditar em tudo que lê por aí. Há muita notícia fantasiosa nesses rankings.

-Eu também acredito que há. Mesmo assim, eu li todas nas pesquisas que fiz sobre você.

-Como é? – olhei-o, perplexa.

-Eu pesquisei no Google sobre você. Vi quais concertos participou, os prêmios que ganhou e ainda se estava disponível para trabalhar comigo. Aí eu pedi para os diretores entrarem em contato com os seus diretores.

Por um segundo, eu me lembrei daqueles sociopatas que fazem uma pesquisa digna de agente do FBI. Edward Cullen se deu ao trabalho de fazer isso depois de me ver por dez segundos em Nova York. Aquilo não podia ser normal. Charlie já havia me aconselhado a tomar cuidado com esse tipo de gente. Daqui a pouco ele apareceria no meu quarto entrando pela janela.

Perdi completamente o apetite. Ainda bem que meu ravióli já estava no final.

-Hmm... – de novo eu torcia as pontas da toalha de mesa – Eu acho que já está tarde... Preciso voltar ao hotel e descansar para amanhã.

-Mas... – ele se opôs quando me levantei, estendendo a mão para me alcançar – Eu posso levá-la.

-Não precisa. – insisti, depressa – Eu posso pegar um táxi.

-Sua maleta está no meu carro. – ele jogou a última cartada.

Voltei a sentar e a brincar com a ponta da toalha da mesa, derrotada.

* * *

**Senti-me um pouco triste porque uma das minhas fics de comédia que mais amava teve uma reviravolta terrível e agora todo mundo odeia a história que passou 30 capítulos só nos fazendo rir para ter um drama desnecessário. Foi com muita dor que engoli o capítulo e decidi procurar coisas mais engraçadas... Alguém recomenda alguma?**

**(e milhões de desculpa pela demora. Final de 2012 e começo de 2013 agitados. Volto ao normal agora).**


	10. Ajuda

**O piano**

**10. Ajuda**

Não sei o que houve para Bella ficar tão estranha de súbito.

Quis ir embora de repente, depois se recusou a deixar que eu pagasse tudo e quis pagar metade (esquecendo que _eu _a convidei), evitou conversar comigo o resto do jantar e dentro do carro.

Agora, em frente ao hotel dela, eu me perguntava se havia feito alguma coisa errada.

Eu tenho certeza de que agi como um cavalheiro. Abri a porta do carro, convidei para jantar, deixei que fizesse o pedido primeiro, elogiei o trabalho dela, conversei sem falar um palavrão.

E, no entanto, ela me deixava para trás.

Peguei meu celular e vi a hora. Quase onze da noite. Alice ainda deve estar acordada, provavelmente jogando _Sorority Life_ no Facebook. Procurei o número dela e logo cliquei para fazer a chamada.

Esperei quase um minuto para que ela atendesse. Não é possível que...

-_Alôôôô... – _uma voz extremamente anasalada e moribunda atendeu.

-Alice?

-_Hmm...?_

-Você estava dormindo?

-_Hmm... 'tava..._

-Eu fiz tudo o que você sugeriu, mas ela não quis conversa comigo na metade do jantar.

_-Hmm... Quem...?_

_-_Isabella Swan.

-_Hmm... ok... _

_-_Alice, você entendeu o meu problema?

-_Hmm... não... _

_-_Como eu faço para me aproximar dela de novo?

-_Hmm... Edward..._

-O que, Alice? O quê? Eu faço _qualquer _coisa.

-_Vai dormir, Edward. _

E ela desligou o telefone na minha cara.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora na atualização. Muitas viagens e trabalho constante aos finais de semana. Tudo voltando ao normal agora.**

**Aos que leem **_O que não podemos deixar pra__** trás **_**(são poucos, hehehe), se eu terminar, haverá capítulo novo este domingo. **

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	11. Visita

**O Piano**

**11. Visita**

Subi logo para meu quarto quando cheguei ao hotel. Sentei na cama, coloquei meu violino ao meu lado e contemplei a janela fechada por algum tempo.

Edward estava muito _estranho _no carro. Ele calado só fez aumentar meus receios e querer ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Resolvi tomar um banho. A noite havia sido muito estressante. Eu tinha que ligar para Charlie e contar o que havia acontecido. Já até ouvia as palavras dele queimando minhas orelhas, fazendo o mesmo discurso sobre segurança que já ouvi um milhão de vezes nos últimos anos, quando comecei a viajar sozinha. Lembro-me das lições antissequestro que tive antes de ir para a Itália, porque um amigo do amigo do amigo de um policial descendente de italianos contara para ele que sequestravam mulheres na Itália para trabalharem como prostitutas no Leste Europeu.

Terminei de enxaguar o meu cabelo, tirando os resquícios de espuma do meu shampoo de morando que levava em todas as viagens, e peguei uma toalha fofinha para enrolar no meu corpo e outra para secar meu cabelo. Meu couro cabeludo doía e só lembrei depois que foi porque um daqueles marginais havia puxado com força.

Saí do banheiro e fui ao quarto, notando que meu celular já havia registrado uma ligação perdida. Era de Charlie. Oh, que novidade. Ele provavelmente tinha mesmo uma rede de espiões para minha segurança, e já sabia o que havia acontecido.

Quando terminava de secar meu cabelo com a toalha, ouvi uma batida na porta.

Olhei o relógio de parede. Quase vinte e duas horas. Eu não havia pedido serviço de quarto. No jantar com Edward, apesar de ter comido pouco, foi satisfatório e eu não tinha fome.

A batida na porta se repetiu. Fui até a porta, olhei pelo olho mágico e levei um susto.

Abri a porta e vi ali a última pessoa que esperava encontrar.

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Edward?

* * *

**Oooh... o que será que vai acontecer? :)**


	12. Desculpas

**O Piano**

**12. Desculpas**

Como ela tem coragem de atender a porta usando apenas uma _toalha_? Será que ela não sabia que havia gente que poderia se aproveitar dela assim?

Alarmado, empurrei-a para dentro e fechei a porta. Ela ficou assustada com o gesto, notei pela forma como aqueles lindos olhos castanhos estavam arregalados.

-O-O que v-você quer? – ouvi a voz dela tremer.

-Não deveria atender a porta desse jeito! – eu tive que repreendê-la – Sabe quantos homens por aí vão aproveitar a oportunidade de machucá-la?

A mão dela instintivamente foi ao nó da toalha, como se quisesse se proteger. Ou não deixar que eu a visse daquele jeito.

Coloquei a mão nos bolsos e baixei o rosto, evitando olhá-la. Acho que tanto ela quanto eu ficamos constrangidos naquele silêncio, afinal de contas.

-Eu vim pedir desculpas por... qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. – tomei a coragem de falar, finalmente.

-Como assim? – ela falou, e eu ergui o rosto para olhá-la, notando que as sobrancelhas dela ficaram unidas.

-Você quis ir embora de repente... não falou nada no carro... – tirei uma das mãos do bolso e a passei pelos cabelos, frustrado com tudo – Achei que tivesse feito alguma coisa de errado.

Os lábios dela _(hhmm) _formaram uma linha dura. Tive vontade de passar o dedo neles para que voltassem a sorrir.

-Desculpe, acho que foi aquele ataque. O rapaz puxou meu cabelo muito forte. – ela falou num tom muito baixo. Ela parecia com medo de revelar demais.

-Você tomou alguma coisa pra dor? – movi a mão na direção do cabelo dela, mas a centímetros de tocar uma mecha, congelei os dedos no ar – Eu posso...

Isabella deu um sorriso.

-Eu sempre tenho uma cartela de Tylenol comigo por precaução.

_Sempre? _E por precaução? Será que era para curar ressaca?


	13. Cansaço

**O Piano**

**13. Cansaço**

Deus do Céu... ele devia achar que eu tinha por hábito encher a cara nas viagens a trabalho pela sinfonia..

-Hmm... Eu sempre sofro algum acidente... Eu tropeço e me machuco muito. Sempre tenho cartelas de Tylenol e Dorflex nas viagens.

Edward pareceu aliviado com minha explicação. Mas depois voltou a ficar alarmado.

-Você se machucou em outro lugar? Quer ir ao médico?

-Err... acho que não. – eu realmente _achava _que não – Acho melhor tomar um remédio agora e descansar. Vamos nos ver amanhã cedo, não é?

Edward ainda não parecia tranquilo com minha explicação. Ele estendeu o braço, pegou a minha mão com a mesma delicadeza que tocava as teclas do piano, e deslizou a ponta dos dedos nas costas dela. Senti um agradável tremor percorrer minha espinha.

-Você promete ligar pra avisar de não estiver bem? – ele perguntou ao me olhar através daqueles enormes cílios. Era tão injusto um homem ter cílios tão longos: eu podia gastar dinheiro com as melhores máscaras e os dele eram originais.

-P-prometo... – engasguei. Limpei a garganta e forcei um sorriso ao retirar minha mão – Acho que Aro mandou seu número no email.

-Ok. – ele assentiu, dando um sorriso torto – Até amanhã, Bella.

-Até amanhã, Edward. – e ele saiu do quarto e fechei a porta, encostando-me nela para pensar.

* * *

**Tentei terminar um capítulo de** _O que não podemos deixar para trás _**e não consegui por causa de uma gripe... como este aqui já estava pronto, resolvi postar. E muita gente lê o fic, mas só uma pessoa comenta...** ._. _Snif snif._** Vou mudar minhas estratégias de propaganda, lol  
**


	14. Ensaio

**O Piano**

**14. Ensaio**

Foi difícil controlar a ansiedade no dia seguinte. Mal consegui dormir. Acordei cedo, tomei café cedo, cheguei cedo à sala de ensaios. Afinei o piano que já estava mais que afinado e esperei quase duas horas para Isabella chegar.

Quando a vi, notei logo o cansaço nos olhos dela.

-Você não dormiu bem? – perguntei logo. Nada ficaria bom se ela não estivesse descansada.

-Não... – ela falou num tom vago e estreitou os olhos ao me ver – Você também não, pelo que vejo.

Cocei a cabeça. Era hipocrisia minha perguntar sobre uma coisa que também havia feito. Ela devia ter percebido que eu ia repreendê-la.

-Não. Realmente não. – limpei a garganta – Vamos devagar hoje? Aí talvez dê para descansarmos mais para amanhã.

Isabella deu um sorriso e senti minhas ansiedades dissiparem.

-Por mim, tudo bem.

* * *

**O número de comentários aumentou pra dois! :D eeeee**


	15. Pesadelos

**O Piano**

**15. Pesadelos**

Edward e eu treinamos como podíamos com o sono. A manhã passou arrastando, saímos para almoçar e voltamos para os ensaios da tarde. Nesse horário, ficamos com mais sono ainda. Parecia que o tempo não passava.

Só notei que Edward estava na mesma situação quando os dedos dele, tão longos e carinhosos com as teclas do piano, começaram a errar algumas notas.

-Por que você não dormiu direito? – perguntei de repente. Até me surpreendi com minha voz.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

-Fiquei preocupado com você. – ele falou.

-Comigo? – parei de tocar e ele também.

Virando-se para mim, ele continuou:

-Tive pesadelos com aqueles homens atacando você.

-Mas nada aconteceu. – falei. Fui até ele e toquei as mãos paralisadas no teclado – Não precisava ter se preocupado.

-Mas as imagens... – ele fechou os olhos – Só consegui me acalmar depois de compor um pouco no meu piano.

-Você também compõe? – perguntei curiosa, dando um sorriso. Acho que isso o acalmou um pouco. Durante o dia todo Edward ficou tenso, e agora entendi que era por causa desses pesadelos.

-Sim. – ele ficou novamente tenso depois de responder, evitando me olhar – Quer ouvir?

-Melhor não agora, se estiver cansado. – coloquei minha mão por cima das dele para impedir que se movessem – Vamos encerrar por hoje e jantar, certo?

Notei que ele ficou decepcionado e tive uma enorme vontade de falar que queria ouvir, mas depois de alguns segundos ele deu um sorriso.

-Claro. Vamos ao mesmo restaurante de ontem?

* * *

**Recebi três comentários só pelo capítulo de ontem! Vocês não têm ideia do quanto fiquei feliz! :D Continuem comentando (muito) e eu continuo postando!**

**Os capítulos são curtinhos, mas são rápidos de serem postados! :) **

**Só pra lembrar, a Bella só tem uma semana com Edward. Eles estão no segundo dia juntos! :)**


	16. Problema

**O Piano**

**16. Problema**

Depois que terminamos o ensaio e conversamos com Aro para avisar que iríamos descansar, Bella e eu saímos para jantar. Só não fomos ao mesmo restaurante do dia anterior. Resolvi levará ao _Di Pescara, _um restaurante bem legal com um cardápio variado de frutos do mar.

-Você já conhecia Chicago? – perguntei. Havia muita coisa que eu sabia já a respeito dela, mas era muito melhor ouvir a história da própria dona que através de reportagens.

-Apenas o centro. Eu não conhecia estes lados da cidade. – ela corou, comendo o prato de espaguete e frutos do mar que pedira. Ela comia muito pouco, estava começando a ficar preocupado com isso – Nunca tive tempo.

-Bem, então nós temos até semana que vem pra corrigir isso, certo?

Bella corou mais ainda e assentiu, franzindo a testa de preocupação. Acho que também fiz o mesmo. Tínhamos menos de uma semana juntos, sendo que passaríamos o dia todo ensaiando e pouco tempo livre. Não tínhamos mesmo como visitar a cidade enquanto isso.

-Você percebeu que estamos errando muito nos ensaios e não conseguimos corrigir ainda? – ela perguntou de repente. Eu nem sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando nesse trágico limite de tempo que tínhamos para nem ter percebido que tínhamos um problema _muito sério._

-O que você acha que temos que fazer? – perguntei.

-Que tal prestarmos mais atenção às notas? – ela replicou, comendo mais um punhado de comida de passarinho.

-Eu sempre presto atenção. – franzi a testa, sentindo-me um pouco indignado.

-Vamos ver amanhã então. – ela desafiou, dando uma piscadela.

* * *

**Para quem acompanha _O que não podemos deixar para trás _haverá um capítulo esta semana. Também vou deixar de atualizar aos domingos, acho que vou escolher um dia da semana só para isso.**

**Obrigada a quem está comentando. Recebi três comentários de novo, êêêê!**


	17. Pensamentos

**O Piano**

**17. Pensamentos**

Edward me levou de volta ao hotel depois que jantamos, beijou de novo minha mão e desejou boa noite. Eu _acho _que quis que ele beijasse minha mão de novo. Na segunda vez que ele fez isso, senti minha pele ficar superaquecida.

Depois de ligar para Charlie, dormi e tive um sono sem sonhos. Ou quase isso. Acordei duas ou três vezes com uma sensação estranha, mas depois que voltava a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro tudo se apagava na minha mente.

Cheguei ao ensaio com meia hora de antecedência, mas Edward já estava lá. Será que esse rapaz realmente dormia?

-Você _sempre _chega cedo? – perguntei.

Vi-o balançar a cabeça.

-Não consegui dormir bem de novo. Aí resolvi compor no meu piano e vim pra cá.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se unirem. Minha testa devia estar cheia de rugas.

-Mais pesadelos? – perguntei.

Edward deslizava os dedos pelo piano e, ao ouvir minha pergunta, parou subitamente.

-Não... na verdade... eu estava pensando em você.

* * *

**Desculpe a demora. Semana agitada. Vai voltar ao normal agora. Quantas vezes eu devo tentar atualizar por aqui durante a semana? Três vezes? Quatro?**

**Pra quem lê, postei capítulo novo de _O que não podemos deixar para trás. _Quem puder ler e comentar, eu agradeço! :)**

**Um beijo**


	18. Visão

**O Piano**

**18. Visão**

Fiquei observando o rosto dela por mais tempo que precisava. Na verdade, era a ansiedade para saber sobre o que ela falaria sobre o que eu havia acabado de confessar, sem intenção, é claro.

Naqueles poucos segundos que eu tinha, notei como os olhos dela me encaravam – castanhos, enormes, inocentes –, o rosto um pouco menos pálido por causa de um rubor nas bochechas e o lábio inferior preso pelos dentes.

Como Bella era incrivelmente difícil de ler, balancei a cabeça. Ela não falou nada e provavelmente não ia falar.

-Vamos tentar hoje a _Sonata em Lá Maior_? – perguntei para mudarmos de assunto.

Novamente ela ficou muda, mas pelo menos concordou comigo movendo a cabeça num "sim".

Em meia hora de treino, eu já havia errado três notas. E Bella percebeu, é claro. E sempre que eu errava, ela tinha que parar e esperar um momento para recomeçarmos o ensaio.

-Você está com problemas para enxergar? – ela perguntou de repente e meus dedos congelaram.

-Como? – _não era possível que alguém tinha feito aquela pergunta._

_Ninguém _podia dizer que Edward Cullen errava uma nota porque não conseguia enxergar.

_-_Você está errando muito. – ela aproximou-se de mim – A partitura tem algum problema de impressão, é isso?

Bella estava posicionada diretamente atrás de mim, esticando o pescoço para ver as páginas que estavam sendo a minha danação nas últimas semanas.

-Hmm... não tem nada de errado... A impressão está ótima. Melhor que a minha. – ela comentou.

-Minha vista é ótima. – minha coluna ficou rígida com a proximidade, tanto que já sabia até a marca do shampoo dela – Vou mostrar.

Enquanto ela continuava atrás de mim, toquei um trecho inteiro da _Sonata _sem errar nenhuma vez. Mesmo sem violino acompanhando, o resultado era fantástico. Quando pausei, Bella bateu palmas.

-Isso foi fantástico, Edward. – ela sorria largamente. _Tão bom se perder assim nesse sorriso – _Vou voltar ao meu lugar para continuarmos.

Bella voltou ao assento, pegou o piano e ajeitou a partitura. Voltei a me ajeitar no banco, relaxei os ombros, estiquei a coluna, estalei os dedos e comecei a tocar, esperando apenas dois segundos para a parte dela começar.

Mas ela demorou _quatro _segundos. E errou cinco vezes nos dez primeiros minutos.

Não aguentei a ironia dentro de mim e comentei:

-O que foi agora? Você está com problemas para enxergar?

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado! :D Posso continuar chorando aqui nas notas pedindo reviews? :P**

**Próximo capítulo agora só depois da Páscoa. Minha família é _muito_** tradicional nessas comemorações...


	19. Epifania

**O Piano**

**19. Epifania**

Edward levantou-se do banco e veio em minha direção, aproximando-se para ficar em pé atrás de mim, quase na mesma posição que eu fiquei quando ele estava ao piano.

Senti um verdadeiro _ódio _quando ouvi a pergunta sobre a minha visão. É claro que ela estava ótima. Também notei o tom irônico. Era óbvio que ele queria revisar pelo meu comentário anterior, mas... maldição, eu não sabia que estava tão ruim também!

Não via o rosto de Cullen, mas em compensação... Senti todo o calor dele pelas minhas costas, pescoço, ombros... até meu cabelo sentiu a aproximação dele.

Baixei _Anabella _nas minhas coxas e olhei para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi? Nada mais justo que perguntar o mesmo. – ele falou com toda calma do mundo.

Meu _hunf _de indignação saiu abafado e acho que ele _riu. _Peguei novamente _Anabella _e fechei os olhos, concentrando-me nas primeiras notas já memorizadas.

Comecei a tocar. E por longos quinze minutos, com Edward bem atrás de mim. Ele não me tocava, ele não falava, acho que nem _respirava _de tão silencioso que estava. Só sabia que ele estava atrás de mim porque ainda sentia todo o calor dele.

-Você não errou nenhuma nota. – ele comentou sério depois que dei uma pausa.

-Você também não errou naquela hora. – repliquei, colocando novamente meu violino no colo.

Virei para olhá-lo e percebi algo _estranho _na expressão dele. Parecia que ele estava tendo uma _epifania. _

-Quer fazer um teste? – perguntou finalmente.

-"Teste"? – repeti, franzindo a testa. Fiquei confusa – Que tipo de _teste? _

* * *

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora? :)**

**Tá bom dois capítulos novo por semana ou preferem mais?**

**Obrigada a quem tá comentando! Posso chorar pedindo de novo por reviews? Hahaha :)**

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	20. Teste

**O piano**

**20. Teste**

Em vez de responder, dirigi-me ao banco junto ao piano e sentei-me. Depois fiz sinal com meu dedo indicado para que ela se aproximasse.

Bella só deu alguns passos hesitantes. Fiz sinal de novo.

-Mais perto, Bella. – parei de fazer o sinal e depois toquei o espaço ao lado do meu no banco.

Percebi que ela continuava hesitante.

-Confie em mim. – falei. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu _precisava _testar essa minha ideia.

Alguns segundos depois, ela se decidiu. Levantou-se, colocou em cima do banco onde estava o violino e veio até meu banco, sentando ao meu lado. Ela parecia desconfortável com nossa proximidade, daí resolvi mostrar logo o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Comecei a tocar, tocar e tocar.

As notas de piano do _Fantasiestücke op. 73_ numa pareceram tão fáceis. Não errei uma única nota, e quando minhas mãos paralisaram, ela estava de boca aberta.

-Você acha que...

_Ela entendeu._

-Quer tentar? – sugeri. Ela corou (_hmm... interessante_) e correu até o outro banco onde estava antes para pegar o violino, voltando segundos depois para meu lado.

Bella posicionou o instrumento em cima da clavícula esquerda, apoiou o queixo na queixeira, fechou os olhos, ergueu o braço que segurava o arco e...

Parou.

-Vou acabar batendo em você se eu ficar assim. – ela explicou, girando o corpo no banco. Ela continuava do meu lado, mas agora de costas para mim.

-Pronto? – perguntei por cima do ombro. Ela virou o rosto e deu um sorriso.

_Só para mim._

-Sim. – ela respondeu. Não falamos mais nada e começamos a tocar.

* * *

**Vou fazer o possível para atualizar nas próximas semanas. Trabalho e faculdade estão** **acabando comigo este semestre :(**

**O que acharam do plano do Edward?**

Recomendações de fics: Esta semana li duas, uma em inglês e outra em português.

- **The Little Pink House, da staceleo (em inglês):** _aqui a Bella é mãe de duas crianças lindas e está divorciada de Alec Volturi. Ela vai para Forks para começar uma vida nova e conhece Edward. Parece ser um drama, porque as crianças precisam se adaptar a tudo, mas é uma comédia só a forma como Bella lida com os problemas. Eu nunca ri tanto da Jane e das conversas dela com a Bellla. Simplesmente hilárias! www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/ s/ 8165573/_

**- The Tarot Reader by Amoet** _(traduzida por Lary Reeden) : gostei do humor nessa aqui, e a tradução está muito boa! Leiam o sumário e divirtam-se! www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net /s /8446569_


	21. Conversas

**O Piano**

**21. Conversas**

Depois de terminarmos nosso último minuto de ensaio que estava programado para aquele dia, ouvi Edward parar de tocar e baixei Anabella no meu coloc. Foi impressionante como tudo fluiu magicamente quando começamos a tocar perto um do outro.

Olhei por cima do ombro e vi Edward sorrindo para mim. Ele parecia bem satisfeito com tudo.

-Parece que tudo está... _bem _agora. – finalmente falei. Estava _aliviada. _Aquela estranha tensão que eu sentia ao tocar havia desaparecido completamente e agora podia tocar normalmente, mais relaxada...

Senti meu rosto corar quando vi o sorriso que ele deu ao ouvir meu comentário. Para disfarçar, curvei-me para pegar meu estojo e guardar meu violino, assim ele não poderia ver nem meu rosto e o que ele fazia comigo.

Nem eu bem entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

-Sim, parece que estamos _bem _agora. – ele continuou sorrindo. Ele se voltou para o piano, tocou com o indicador duas ou três teclas e depois colocou a tampa, sinalizando que estava o trabalho do dia havia acabado.

-Estou com fome. Vamos jantar? – ele deu as costas ao piano.

Dei um sorriso e Edward estendeu o braço, como o perfeito cavalheiro que era. Aceitei, e ele ainda pegou meu estojo para segurar e me deixar com as mãos livres.

-Gosta de comida oriental? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. – respondi.

E pensar que dias antes eu achava que ele era algum sociopata que ficaria me seguindo e entraria pela janela do hotel se eu não tomasse cuidado com ele.

* * *

Edward levou-me a um restaurante japonês onde ficamos pelo menos três horas conversando. Ele me contou sobre quando decidiu estudar música e se tornar pianista, sobre o que gostava de ouvir além de música clássica e como era o trabalho dele com Alice Brandon.

Como precisávamos ensaiar às oito da manhã, isso significava que tínhamos que dormir pelo menos às onze da noite para acordar cedo. Mas já estava dando quase meia-noite e nada de acabar nossa conversa.

-Senhora, senhor... Com licença. – o nosso garçom apareceu perto de nossa mesa, interrompendo quando Edward contava sobre a vez que Alice e uma trompetista amiga deles conseguiram atrasar um concerto inteiro porque as duas haviam ido caçar sapatos que combinassem com a roupa que usariam para a apresentação – Nossa casa fechará em alguns minutos. Posso trazer-lhes a conta?

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar.

-Sim, claro. – ele respondeu, com sem quebrar nosso olhar. Havia um estranho _brilho _neles – Nossa conta, por favor.

-Num instante, senhor. – o garçom assentiu e afastou-se.

-Parece que estamos sendo expulsos. – ele comentou.

Dei uma risada e senti meu rosto queimar. De certa forma era até _humilhante_ a situação. Ainda bem que outros casais estavam lá e se preparavam para ir embora também depois de receberem o aviso dos respectivos garçons.

Minutos depois, nossa conta chegava à mesa e Edward praticamente tirou-a do meu alcance quando fiz menção de querer pegar para ver o preço. Sem olhar o valor, ele deslizou uma nota dentro do caderno preto e devolvia ao rapaz que nos atendia.

-Fique com o troco.

Sem questionar, ele nos deixou sozinhos imediatamente.

Edward levantou-se então e novamente estendeu o braço para mim.

-Vamos?

Dei um sorriso e aceitei o convite.

-Vamos.

* * *

**Hello :) Mais um capítulo. O que acharam?**


	22. Madrugada

**O Piano**

**22. Madrugada**

Dentro do carro, nossa conversa iniciada ainda durante o jantar continuou. Bella e eu tínhamos tanto assunto para falar que parecia que a noite não teria fim.

Durante todo o caminho até o hotel dela, contamos sobre nossas apresentações em outras cidades ou no exterior, sobre pequenos incidentes, sobre nossas famílias. Bella gesticulava muito sempre que contava sobre algum fato engraçado, um hábito que tenho certeza que tenho certeza que adquiriu na Itália.

Quando dei por mim, já estava em frente ao hotel.

-Bem... – olhei o relógio no visor do carro – Já passa da meia-noite.

Vi Bella morder de novo aquele lábio inferior e tive que me conter para eu mesmo _não _tirá-lo da prisão que os dentes dela estavam fazendo nele.

-Oh... – ela agarrou o meu braço e o rosto tinha uma expressão curiosa, como se acabasse de lembrar de algo – Tenho as fotos do concerto de Praga! Quer ver?

-Esse onde o seu amigo Jasper deixou roubarem um violino de vinte mil euros quando esperava ser atendido na fila do café?

Bella riu e eu também. Ela havia comentado sobre o amigo dela e não pude deixar de evitar que certo sentimento negativo tomasse conta de mim. O parceiro dela de outras apresentações com violino era Jasper Whitlock, outro violinista nascido no Texas. Sempre que havia uma apresentação com violinos, os dois eram chamados e trabalhavam juntos há bastante tempo.

Acho que eu era o único parceiro de piano que ela já teve.

-Ele mesmo. – ela confirmou – Vamos subir. Eu mostro.

Nem pensei duas vezes. Abri a porta, saí, dei a volta no carro e abri a porta dela, estendendo a mão. Bella aceitou de bom grado e sorriu, carregando com a outra mão o estojo do violino.

Acionei o alarme do carro e subimos juntos.

No quarto, tudo estava da mesma forma como vi da última vez, há alguns dias. Ela deixou o estojo em cima da poltrona que o quarto oferecia e foi buscar num pequeno cômodo, supostamente o closet, as fotos que havia mencionado.

Bella voltou com um envelope em mãos e nós nos sentamos no sofá para duas pessoas para olhá-las. Parte delas havia sido tirada por ela mesma, outras pelo amigo Jasper. As de Bella eram mais bonitas, na minha opinião. Ela era uma excelente fotógrafa.

Continuamos conversando sobre tudo o que surgia em nossas mentes. Sobre a comida, os gostos e tudo. Descobri que Bella começou a tocar piano quando criança, mas o professor dela havia falado que ela não tinha coordenação e aquilo a fez desistir das teclas e ficar apenas com as cordas.

-Isso não tem muita coisa a ver, sabe? – comentei – Você tem plena capacidade de aprender.

-Eu sei, mas... – ela deu um suspiro – Minha mãe logo aceitou a sugestão dele e acabei ficando com o violino. Nunca mais toquei piano.

-Quer que eu ensine?

Bella mordeu de novo o lábio inferior e desta vez intervi – meu dedo passou por ele e o puxou. Ela ficou tensa, e minha mão afastou logo.

Houve apenas um minuto de silêncio, e no outro já estávamos conversando de novo.

Quando percebemos, já era tarde. _Muito_ tarde.

-Edward, são cinco da manhã! – ela exclamou – A gente tem que ensaiar às oito!

Nem eu havia percebido o tempo passar. Nós ficamos apenas _conversando_... sobre tudo o que vinha à cabeça. Conversar com Bella era fácil e confortável demais.

-Vamos aproveitar o horário e cochilar de novo. – falei. Peguei a mão dela, beijei-a e levantei-me – Até daqui a pouco.

Bella estava com o rosto vermelho, pigarreou e levantou-se também, acompanhando-me até a porta.

Quando saí, só pude balançar a cabeça e sair do hotel.

O que estava acontecendo mesmo?


End file.
